


I hate everything about you

by oneoffpretender



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoffpretender/pseuds/oneoffpretender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things Ramsay hates about Reek and it's not hate after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate everything about you

Ramsay started thinking of Reek as he walking towards the dungeon.

The first thing Ramsay hates about Reek. He stinks. He smells like the mixture of vomit, blood and shit. He never gets the chance to clean himself."Like he will smell better after a shower". Ramsay was amused by his own idea.No, never.Reek reeks. Ramsay is a person who cares too much about his appearance. But he smells bad every time after he finish cutting off a piece of Reek, his skin, his fingers, his toes. That smell is infectious. Ramsay hates it.

The second thing Ramsay hates about Reek. His attitude. He used to smile a lot or smirk or mock to be precise. Less often now. Good. He successfully wiped that expression from the prince's face along with his teeth. Better.He looks like a miserable little shit now. But every time when Ramsay recalled that smile, the way he smiled like the whole world is a joke, Ramsay felt a little pain inside his heart. Because Ramsay hates it.

The third thing Ramsay hates about Reek. He's such an ugly fuck. With the messy unhealthy hair and the rotten body, he looks like the ugliest human in this world. Oh, no..Reek is no man. Forgive me. Ugliest creature we shall say.  
Ramsay walked inside the dungeon. Reek was sleeping but he woke up as soon as he heard the noise his master made. Ramsay stared at him. This is what Ramsay hates. The smell, the attitude and the look.

"Reek." He called and he thought of the name he deprived from this person long ago.  
Theon Greyjoy. I hate everything about you.  
So why do I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> The first Thramsay fanfic I wrote.Inspired by this pic (http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc2cddj7c01qgh027o1_400.png) I found while googling. NO BETA! So please forgive my gramar mistakes. A very short one just to get some ideas about this paring :)  
> Comments welcome!


End file.
